


An Innocent Question

by Insomniact



Series: Superheroes Not Required [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniact/pseuds/Insomniact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Tony and Steve's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Question

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating about whether or not this should be rated T or M. I was leaning more towards the former, because nothing really happens, it's all just talk. And if you're old enough to handle swear words you're old enough to handle people talking about sex, I think. But. I still went ahead and made it M anyway, just to be safe.
> 
> This is a follow-up to my previous story 'First Date?'. One of many, hopefully.

Natasha keeps looking at him.

It is not a usual look either. Not the reserved look of respect she gives him after a successful mission, or after he goes another round of verbal chess with Fury and manages to maintain his calm demeanor the entire time once again.

Nor is it the fierce exasperated expression she has when she decides to not put up with his particular willful ignorance about some part of the future he does not enjoy. Steve misses when he was able to get away with that. When he could just disregard something he had trouble understanding, like the baffling fascination with those Kardashians. The team has all grown to know better, though. Even Clint, but he will still occasionally play along for the fun of it.

Then there’s the one that makes Steve feel like she is undressing him with her eyes. And knowing her, that is a likely scenario.

This look is not anything like those others, though. It’s considering, with a hint of amusement?

It makes his skin crawl.

He has just been sitting at the kitchen table for the last hour – after coming back from his morning run and subsequent shower – minding his own business, and catching up on some current events with the news app on his tablet.

Well, honestly he lost track of what he was reading some time ago, as he has been too busy trying to ignore the redhead’s assessing gaze from where she has been sitting across from him ever since he made his entrance. She is usually so subtle, about everything she does. But right now she isn’t even trying to hide her apparent fascination with the blond man in front of her.

He takes a second to refocus on the page he has been absentmindedly scrolling through to find he has ended up on an article titled ’39 Reasons why 39 different stop signs are 39 kinds of fun’. He frowns at it momentarily before swiping it aside and picking up his tablet, trying to hide behind it. Which is honestly like an elephant attempting to disappear behind a can of soda, when he thinks about it.

Tony makes his entry then, and Steve sets the tablet back down to watch him shuffle his feet slowly towards the coffee machine. The man is wearing Steve’s shirt from last night, and it is entirely too big for the genius, the short sleeves nearly coming up to his elbows. The pair of jeans he has on is his own, though. They fit perfectly, and Steve watches the garment spread over the man’s backside nicely as he groans at finding the coffee machine empty. Steve keeps back a small laugh.

The genius fumbles with it for a couple minutes embarrassingly – and in this moment if Steve didn’t know better he would not believe this man is an engineering genius – before the appliance sputters to life. Tony’s head lulls against a cupboard drowsily, further ruffling up his already adorably chaotic hair.

“So how was he?” Natasha’s inquisitive tone brings him back from his thoughts, and Steve spins towards her to see a sly smirk on her lips now.

He will take that over her earlier scrutinizing eyes.

Then the meaning behind her words becomes apparent, and he fights down the slight pinking that is no doubt starting to form around the tips of his ears.

Is this what she has been contemplating this entire time? That seems, well, a little anti-climactic.

“Hmm?” he asks, nonchalant.

“I wasn’t certain until he came in wearing your shirt. You have been annoyingly perky this morning, but that could just be because you two are still in the honeymoon phase.”

‘Annoyingly perky’ is one thing Steve never wants to be described as ever again.

He also fights down a frown that is threatening his lips. This is not a conversation he wants to be having with a teammate, especially while the man in question is just a few feet away.

“Nat,” he says in warning, and then looks up at Tony who is now pouring some coffee into an oversized mug, seemingly oblivious to what is going on around him.

“Don’t worry. He hasn’t even drank any yet. He doesn’t usually attain lucidity until at least three cups,” she brings her own cup filled with tea to meet her lips and sips lightly, giving Steve a challenging eyebrow. “I’m curious. Does he live up to the rumors?”

Steve coughs, because Tony does, very much so.

He knows she won’t stop until she gets what she is after, so he decides it would be best just to humor her. He’s about to answer her when the man himself pipes up from his place at the counter, now facing both of them with mug in hand.

“And what rumors are you hearing about me, exactly, Natasha?” he queries, breathing in coffee aroma. “They’re all lies. Except for the good ones, those are true.”

Steve smiles warmly at the man, who starts walking around the table towards the blond. When he gets to Steve, he pulls out his chair and plops down into the bigger man’s lap. Steve gasps faintly. Tony pats him on the arm with his free hand and starts talking again.

“Just because I choose not to engage in dialogue before coffee, doesn’t mean I am unable to.”

Natasha’s face has gone back to her usual indifference as she stares at the dark haired man, now holding her tea between both hands, as she clinks a pristine finger nail against the porcelain, unimpressed.

“Yesterday Bruce asked you if you wanted to join him in his lab when you had just woken up and it took you ten minutes to say yes.”

“I had better things to spend my energy on,” he says with a jaunty shrug. “And to answer your question, I can assure you that last night was the best night of Steve’s life. And mine, definitely. This man can go for hours.”

“Uh, Tony,” Steve huffs as the genius leans further into him, shoulder blades meeting collarbone. “You’re not exactly a small guy.”

“Steve, stop talking about my penis at the table.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “If I were anyone else this would be uncomfortable.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not anyone else. That’d be awkward,” the genius notes, turning towards the other man to plant a coffee tinged kiss on his cheek, and pulls back to give Steve a bright smile. “Hello there.”

“Hi, Tony,” Steve returns, a smile bubbling up rebelliously on his own lips.

Tony wiggles his hips a couple times experimentally, and Steve groans louder. “And hello to you too, Cap Junior.”

“I asked for a summary, not a show,” Natasha says dryly as she gets up from her seat while grabbing her now empty teacup.

“Tony, if you keep that up I think we are going to have to retire back to the bedroom,” Steve coughs as he wraps a hand around the smaller man’s waist to limit his movements.

“What part of that is supposed to deter me, exactly?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow. Steve furrows his own brows and leans in to lick at an earlobe.

“The part where I tie you to the bed, sit on your lap and make you come just from the fabric scraping against your dick,” he whispers into Tony’s ear huskily, breathing purposefully on the now damp part. He makes sure to keep his voice low enough so that Natasha will not be able to hear from where she is now perched at the sink.

A shiver works its way through Tony straight to Steve’s groin.

“I love it when you talk vulgar to me, Cap,” he stands, grabs Steve’s arm that slides out from around his waist, and hoists the larger man up. “Let’s go put that mouth to good use.”

Natasha watches them both from the counter with finely veiled amusement as they turn to exit. After a few steps Tony circles back towards the table, and grabs Steve’s own mug of coffee next to the now abandoned tablet. He directs a cheeky smile at the spy as he is about to turn around once again.

“We’ll run a few experiments and get back to you with the results.”


End file.
